Training aboard the Enterprise
by Wibbly Wobbly Weirdo
Summary: The crew of the Enterprise get thier biggest challenge yet when four new trainees are beamed aboard for training.Pairings:Oc/Oc Oc/Oc and some Spirk if you squint I guess.Better than it sounds. T because i'm paranoid. TEMPORARILY DISCOUNTINUED!


**HELLO! Yes I have started a new fanfic. But this one had been coming for a while now. Most of it is based off of conversations I've had with my friends,who are in the story. I know I should be working on Memories, but I couldn't help myself. And who knows, maybe this story will never leave the ground.**

**Alright! HERE WE GO!**

**DISCLAIMER!-I do not own Star Trek or anything related to friends own themselves.I own Shannon.**

"Captin"

Captin James T. Kirk lifted his head from it's resting postition in his hand.

"Yes, Scotty. What is it?"

A heavily Scottish accented voice answered from a small intercom on the captin's chair.

"The four new trainees from Starfleet have just beemed aboard, sir."

Kirk smiled and rose from his chair. "Excelent! , , Luetenint Uhura, , come with me to the transporter room." The three addressed sttod up and followed their captin. The scene that greeted the four Starfleet memebers in the transporter room could only be described as...weird.

A tall, light-brown skined brunette was standing in the middle of the room, staring around her in amazement. An excited red-headed girl was running in circles on the transporter pad, Yelling,"Oh My Gosh! That was SO cool! We were all, like, THERE! And then we were ,like, WHOOO!Then we were all,like, HERE!" Another blonde was standing over the control panel with Scotty, pointing to all the different buttons and could make out smallridges on her forehead. She was currently asking Scotty what all of the buttonsdid. last girl was short. Shorter than her friends. She had long brown hair and pointed ears. She was staring at the others in what was clearly embarassment.

Kirk looked at Spock, who had his eyebrow raised, and shrugged. He cleared his throat loudly. The four girls turned to him and quickly composed themselves. Kirk gave them a smile. "Hello. I am Captin James T. Kirk, Welcome aboard the _Enterprise_." Three of the girls looked at their shorter friend, as if asking what to do next. The girl raised her right hand and spread her fingers in the obvious Vulcan greeting.

"Live long and prosper, Captin Kirk. Allow me to introduce my friends and I. I am Shannon. I am half-Vulcan, half-human." Shannon pointed to the tall brunette."This is Ryane El. She is half-Baitaziod, half-human." Ryane waved hello as Shannon turned to the red-headed girl. "This is Erika Es. She is human, but I'm sure you can see that."She then pointed to the last girl, the blonde. "This is Carol Ach. She is half- Klingon, half-human." Carol smiled and waved at him. Kirk simply nooded and stared at hte group of girls before him. This was going to be one heck of a five year journey.

"Yes, well, let me introduce part of my crew. This is Mr. Chekov, our top wepons specialist. Lt. Uhura, our communications specialist, and First Officer,Spock." The girls stared at the crew members in admiration. Shannon turned to Kirk. "Thank you for allowing us to be trained on your ship. I also must apologies for my friends' behaviour." She turned around and gave the others what must have been her version of a glare, because the girls cringed back.

The Captin chuckled and shook his head. "It's fine, but you must tell me, how old are you four?"

Erika piped up from behind Shannon."We're all fourteen." Kirk nodded and opened his mouth to speak, only to be interupted by Carol, who began to laugh uncontrolably. Ryane looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow." Carol? Are you okay?" Carol nodded.

"I-Just got-that joke-Erika told on-on the way here!" She said between burst of laughter. Erika rolled her eyes."Really Carol? You JUST got that?" Spock observed the sceene and chose a moment to comment. "I must remark that this reaction is highly illogical." Carol immediatly stopped laughing and whipped around to glare at him.

"You know what?YOU'RE ILLOGICAL!"

Shannon moved to stand in between them."Carol, calm down. These people were very generous to allow us to be mentoredc up need to control your temper." This time her glare was obvious to everyone in the room, making them take a step back. Carol turned her gaze down. "Sorry." Shannon nodded and turned to the Enterprise crew.

"I am very sorry. My friend has a short temper. Is there maybe somewhere we could go to sit and continue talking. Kirk nodded." Yes, please follow me."

They all followed the captin out the door, save for Chekov and Scotty, who held back for second, still dazed by the young Vulcan's anger. Scotty finally broke the short silence.

"Like I said before, I like this ship! It's exciting!"

**WHOO! Glad that's done!**

**And before you ask, Shannon is me. Yes that is my first yes those are my friends real first names. Don't dis ma name! The reason i'm half-Vulcan is because my friend(Carol) said that sometimes I act like one and that I'm really smart.(Which i keep telling her that i'm not all that smart).**

**I KNOW CHEKOV'S NOT THE WEAPONS SPECIALIST! I know he's navigation, but I had to give him something else to do!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! REVIEW!**


End file.
